Draining
Draining is the abilty to permanently draw energy, life and abilities out of another person upon contact. Characters *The Drainer has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability. *A male member of the new Malus Guard possessed this ability. *His mate, a female Guard member, gained the ability from a blood bond with him. Limits [[The Drainer|'The Drainer']] The Drainer could use this ability to draw life, energy and abilities from others, and usually killed her victims. The use of her ability also paralysed her victim, preventing any attempts to fight back. A side effect of her ability made her touch seem ice cold. She could control the speed at which she drained someone, either to keep the person alive, or to prolong the death. She did not gain the abilities or energy herself, but still got a buzz from using her ability, which drove her to use it more. She needed physical contact. The energy and life she took would appear as bright white light flowing into her hands. The damage inflicted seemed impossible to repair by any ability, and as seen in the case of Lowri Petrelli, if a victim survived his or her abilities would be weakened in future. However, the energy loss would eventually be undone, as the victim healed and recovered naturally. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have similar limits to the Drainer, but has never used the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to the Drainer and her uncle. She has never used it. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has never used the ability, but has similar limits to the Drainer. 'Male Malus Guard Member' This man could paralyse people and draw life, energy and abilities from others using physical contact. However, he never used the ability to kill anyone. It is unknown if this was due to his choice, or being interrupted each time. The victims were left severely weakened, barely conscious and temporarily unable to move. They slipped into comas, and one permanently lost aspects of her ability while the other lost his abilities completely. They were awakened from their comas by being given blood by their respective mates, though it was suggested that an energy transfer would have the same effect. The complete ability loss could only be reversed by another with the same ability sacrificing half of each of her own abilities, to replace the lost ones. It would have been irreversible if the victim hadn't had a mate who shared the same ability. The weakening effect on the abilities was also seen to some degree beforehand, giving some amount of warning though it was not detected. The man was killed when his own ability was reflected back upon him using a psychic voodoo shield. Every time he used it, the energy was visible as golden light. 'Female Malus Guard Member' This woman would have similar limits to her deceased mate. Similar Abilities *Ability absorption can steal the abilities of another *Aura absorption drains someone's aura, taking their life and abilities *Ability negativity can also be used to steal abilities *Absorption can absorb abilities, energy or life *Life absorption is the ability to absorb the life of any living thing *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Suction can be used to "suck" energy, life and abilities from others *Parasitism is the ability to infect a person and draw energy from them Category:Abilities